


breakfast is traditional

by leinthalexandra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Rule 63, always-a-girl!Cas, always-a-girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/pseuds/leinthalexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna had formed a distressing habit of waking up as soon as Cas appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast is traditional

**Author's Note:**

> here, have some nauseatingly fluffy femslash dean/cas.

Deanna had formed a distressing habit of waking up as soon as Cas appeared. She blinked slowly, bleary-eyed, and bit back a curse as she saw what time it was. Cas was unfazed. She hadn’t even realized Cas had fluttered off until now, but suddenly the bed seemed far too cold—not that Deanna would ever admit it out loud. Secretly, though, she had enjoyed the cuddling.

“Hello, Deanna.” Cas’s voice was deep and dark; at first, it had seemed so very off, considering that it always looked like her vessel was going to be swallowed whole by that trenchcoat she always wore, but now it sent a tiny shiver down Deanna’s spine at hearing her name in that rasping tone. Reminded her of what they’d gotten up to the night before, and—

“What the fuck, Cas?” she muttered, brushing the pleasant memories aside. It was four in the fucking morning, she was tired, it was excusable. “Where’d you disappear to?” Cas just kept _staring_ , though, not bothering to answer, and eventually Deanna knew she was fighting a losing battle. She sighed and pushed the blankets away from her, not caring that she wasn’t wearing much.

Cas looked a little shifty-eyed, which was both suspicious and—she would never forgive herself for thinking it, but—adorable. “Deanna, I…” Cas stopped, as though she were trying to find the right words. Deanna waited. “I believe that it’s traditional to share breakfast, after…?” she trailed off, producing two bags from behind her back.

The smell made Deanna’s mouth instantly start to water. Hot _damn_. “You are officially the best,” she said as she scrambled to her feet. Cas barely had a chance to set the food down on the table before Deanna caught her by the hips and pulled her in close, catching Cas’s lips with her own. Cas’s shirttails weren’t yet tucked back into her dress slacks, and Deanna felt the slightest hint of bare skin as she brushed her thumbs above the waistline. She couldn’t help but grin against Cas’s mouth.

“Deanna,” Cas said when they finally broke the kiss, their mouths only inches from one another, “shouldn’t you eat before we have sex again?”

Deanna just chuckled, nosing against the outer edge of Cas’s ear. “Well, I _could_ ,” she said, “but you’re right here. And I don’t really feel like moving.”

Cas gave a short exhale, which for her was full-on laughter. It was a bit scary how well Deanna could read the angel nowadays. “I meant that food would allow you more stamina, and therefore we could have sex for a longer period of time before you were eventually worn out.”

Now, Deanna _knew_ that Cas had the angel stamina and everything, but she was not about to let that comment go. “Excuse me?” she said with disbelief. “Who was the one last night saying ‘ _no, Deanna, I can’t, oh, no, no, it’s too much, I can’t do it anymore, oh—_ ’” she broke off as she caught sight of Cas glaring at her. Deanna rolled her eyes and smirked, moving toward the bed and falling back onto it, pulling Cas down with her. She tried to roll them over but Cas was having none of it, tugging slightly at Deanna’s hair and biting at her lower lip.

“You,” Cas growled, “are very demanding. And aggravating.” Deanna felt that shiver down her spine again. This time, though, she didn’t ignore what it was telling her to do, and she shoved the bulky trenchcoat off of Cas’s shoulders. “I even brought you food, and yet—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Deanna muttered, kissing Cas to stop her tirade before it could make Deanna even more of a wreck than she was already. “I know, I’m terrible, we’ll eat breakfast in a minute, but you can just put some mojo on it if it gets cold or something, right? Because…” she said, one hand twining in Cas’s long, dark hair, the other moving slowly down her back, and lower still, “I think we have better things to do first.”


End file.
